


Veruca Salt

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Bratty Kid, Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_fiction, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by a Movie, One Word Prompt Meme, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Rich Kid, Spoiled Rotten, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. A young woman notices Veruca Salt and her father as they exit the factory, and is suddenly intrigued. She is so inspired that she writes a poem about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veruca Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Hope you like this poem I cooked up. It’s about Veruca Salt, and it’s based on the 2005 film starring Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka. Plus, Julia Winter did a fabulous job portraying Veruca in the movie; she’s also one of my favorite actresses.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The late, great writer and storyteller Roald Dahl owns the book. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Veruca Salt

It was February 1, 2005. 12-year-old Veruca Salt, along with her father, Rupert Salt, had come out of the chocolate factory that was owned by mysterious chocolatier Willy Wonka. They were covered in what was three weeks of rotten garbage. It was in their hair and covered their clothes.

Veruca was seething mad. All she had wanted was a squirrel, and not just any squirrel, but a trained squirrel. She had imagined the possibilities — see it do tricks, do back-flips, front-flips, all kinds of precise leaps, and other kinds of things, like a gymnast in the Olympics she had seen once in her dreams.

However, Mr. Wonka had denied her what she wanted, as her father tried to do at first when she demanded a squirrel.

“Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets,” he had said. But she didn’t care — not one bit.

So she then went down there and tried to grab a squirrel for herself. However, she was tackled to the ground by the 99 other squirrels and pinned there. Then the leader began tapping on her head with its knuckles, and found her to be a “bad nut”. Then she was pulled and pushed over to the garbage chute. Finally, she fell right in and down the tube to a place where all the garbage was. Then, what seemed like three minutes later, she heard her father yelling, and soon he was right there beside her.

Veruca then pulled herself out of her thoughts as she looked up into the sky. All of a sudden, she saw it — a flying glass elevator. She knew instantly that it was an invention of Mr. Wonka’s. Immediately, she turned to her father.

“Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator,” she demanded. Her smile was, of course, the one that was her “maybe if I’m pleasant and charming, I’ll get what I want” smile. It was never, “Daddy, I need” or “Daddy, may I please”. It was usually “Daddy, I want”.

However, as soon as Rupert looked up at the sky and saw exactly what she had seen, he knew this habit Veruca had of being demanding and getting her own way had gone too far, and for way too long as well. Both he and his wife, Angina, had spoiled Veruca, and very terribly so. Of course it was that now, he believed, was a good time for things to change. The passing from an old era — Veruca being spoiled and bratty — to a new era, which consisted of changing Veruca so she could become a good person. He had heard, after all, that even the stereotypical “spoiled brat” could become a good kid with some discipline and limits, and, of course, learn the habit of how to bank and budget when it came to money as well. He had always secretly thought so himself.

Rupert mentally sighed as he looked down at his daughter. Having learned what he now believed to be a good parenting lesson because of the humiliating ordeal he had suffered along with his daughter in the chocolate factory, finally fed up with wasting both his hard-earned money and his time on his daughter and her copious demands, and being chastised by the Oompa Loompas for spoiling her, he knew this was too much.

 _Or rather,_ he thought, _as the Americans often say, this is ‛the final straw that broke the camel’s back’. Well, that new era of finally changing Veruca for the better begins right here and now. Well, here goes._

With that, he made up his mind. Instead of cheerfully complying to her demands, as he had done so often in the past, he replied, in a serious tone of voice,  
“Veruca, the only thing you’re getting today is a bath, and that’s final.”

As both father and daughter walked through the gates, in the crowd was a young woman with jet-black hair and green eyes watching them. She was a petite woman, as well as very nice personality-wise, as well as very humble. She stroked her chin in thought, intrigued by the father and the daughter.

 _Veruca Salt,_ she thought, and then smiled. _Nice name. Gives me an idea for a poem..._

And with that, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pencil and a small notebook with the dollar sign on the cover. Then she opened the notebook and began to write.

_She was a spoiled girl,_  
_almost rotten to the core._  
_No matter how much stuff she had,_  
_she always screamed for more._

_When she went into the Nut Room in Willy Wonka’s factory,_  
_her mind was all in a whirl._  
_She observed them at work as they were very talented._  
_She had her heart set on getting one of the squirrels._

_The seeds of greed became her downfall._  
_She was a little brute._  
_Like her father after her,_  
_she fell down the garbage chute._

_Outside the factory, Veruca looked up and saw it._  
_Soon she turned to her father and it was no later_  
_that she then said these very words:_  
_“Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator.”_

_Her father spoke, and he was stern,_  
_As he had learned a lesson at the factory during his stay._  
_“Veruca, this is final._  
_All you’re getting is a bath today.”_

_So learn a lesson from Veruca Salt._  
_Never be greedy in life along the way._  
_Otherwise you’ll be grumpy, lonely and selfish,_  
_and a painful lesson with you will always stay._

The young woman smiled as she looked down at her finished poem, and then turned and headed for home. For her, it had been quite a day, and that Veruca Salt girl had given her some ideas to use when she wanted to write a poem. Of that she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. After all, Veruca Salt has taught me a lot of lessons when it comes to money, and as a result I have learned to be very discerning as I budget my money. And I believe I owe that to Veruca herself. She would be honored if she read this, as well as very proud of me for how I take the time to learn from her mistakes too.
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, please.. :)


End file.
